


presque vu

by notsafeforowls



Series: Discord Prompts/From the Swamp [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: Mick almost comes to a realisation.
Relationships: Dionysus "Dion"/Nate Heywood, Nate Heywood/Mick Rory
Series: Discord Prompts/From the Swamp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	presque vu

**Author's Note:**

> From French, meaning “almost seen”) is the sensation of being on the brink of an epiphany. Often very disorienting and distracting, presque vu rarely leads to an actual breakthrough. Frequently. One experiencing presque vu will say that they have something “on the tip of their tongue.”
> 
> Another prompt from the swamp!

It’s late when Mick hears a time courier’s portal opening nearby. Almost everyone else is still on the ship. Ava’s given up on trying to find Sara for at least a few hours and she was snoring loud enough for Mick to hear her from the hallway the last time Mick passed by her quarters. The weasel and Zari are pretending they aren’t fucking, and Behrad is asleep in the lab. Which leaves only one option.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Mick asks as Nate wanders into the galley, still trying to button up his shirt. It doesn’t do much to make him look presentable. There’s a mark on his neck that could have only come from someone else’s mouth. That idiot god. For the fifth time in the last two weeks. Mick’s not been counting, it’s just easy to notice with their quarters sharing a wall.

Nate opens the fridge and busies himself with the contents. Mick knows damn well that there’s nothing decent in there that you can make a meal out of unless you want to eat some cheese and one of Behrad’s brownies.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Nate says eventually. He gives up on hunting through the fridge and grabs a plate for the food fabricator. He punches something in with more force than necessary. “Gods don’t really do the whole dating thing. Or at least Dion doesn’t.”

There’s either a tinge of bitterness in his voice or Mick’s imagining it. Mick likes the idea of it being the former. The latter is just weird. Mick pushes that idea down. Of course Nate’s pissed at Dion. Nate’s the kind of guy who can’t have sex with someone without dating them for at least six months afterwards.

Mick watches Nate lean back against the counter, tilt his head back and sigh like he wants the night to be over. Mick lets his gaze slide from the hickey, down the line of Nate’s throat, to the badly buttoned shirt that’s multiple buttons off. It gives Mick a good view of an inch or so of skin right above Nate’s jeans, right where someone would hook their fingers over the denim, slide their fingers across Nate’s skin to unbutton them.

Where _Dion_ probably had his hands tonight, something in the back of Mick’s head says.

Something curdles in the pit of Mick’s stomach. The hands on Nate in his mind don’t belong to Dion.

“Pretty,” Mick begins.

Nate drags his gaze down from the ceiling, looking confused. “Yeah?”

Whatever Mick was going to say vanishes from his mind. He can still feel the shape of the words in his mouth, but the meaning of them is completely gone.

“Want a beer?”


End file.
